The Deal
by Nepeta Speaks
Summary: Jim can't let Sherlock have all the fun, can he? So he makes a deal with the girl who lives in 221C Baker Street. Rating may go up. Depends where this goes. Moriarty/OC -with Sherlock/OC love and friendship-
1. Chapter 1: Deal With The Devil

**The Deal**

_Jim can't let Sherlock have all the fun, can he? So he makes a deal with the girl who lives in 221C Baker Street._

_Rating may go up. Depends where this goes. Moriarty/OC (eventually) with some Sherlock/OC of sorts. _

* * *

><p>Avery Jackson didn't know where she was going. The rain beat down on her umbrella as she walked briskly down the deserted London street. At first, she was too distracted to notice the car that slowly crawled along the road behind her.<p>

Something, intuition perhaps, made Avery turn around. She pulled her headphones out, shoving them into her pocket with her iPhone. The car drew up beside her, and the window rolled down slowly, revealing a familiar face. Moriarty.

Avery fixed him with a steely glare.

"What do you want?" she found herself asking, her tone fiercer and braver than she felt.

He smirked at her, and the door opened. He gestured she should get in the car.

"You going to kill me?" Avery asked skeptically.

"My dear, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you," he replied.

Avery sighed and slid into the car, settling on the leather seat.

"You want something," Avery guessed, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Jim couldn't help but marvel slightly at the acute sense of knowing that the girl possessed.

"Sherlock Holmes trusts you. Therefore, you're useful to me," the consulting criminal explained.

Avery considered this.

"You want me to spy on him? Find out what makes him tick," Avery concluded.

Jim smirked at her accuracy. "Exactly. The man trusts you, foolishly."

Avery nodded, taking this all in.

"You think he'll tell me things? To him, I'm just the smart girl who lives in the downstairs flat," Avery said, sceptical of her own abilities.

"You said it yourself; you're the _smart girl who lives in the flat downstairs. _If you interact with him on the same intellectual level, he'll trust you even more." Jim explained, patient for once. It was vital that this girl brought him the information he needed.

Avery seemed to sense that.

"If I help you. _If, _then I need your word that you won't just kill me when you've got what you need," Avery said, her expression deadly serious.

"You have my word," the consulting criminal said honestly.

"Then you have a deal," Avery shrugged, pushing her gold hair out of her eyes and reaching to shake on it.

Avery took the opportunity to 'scan' him. Expensive suit: Italian. Gun in the left pocket; but he wasn't going to shoot her. It was too dangerous in the close confines of the car. What else? Arrogant smirk; he thought he was getting the better side of this deal.

Well. They would have to see about that.

* * *

><p><em>Ok. This isn't the SherlockOC story I mentioned, but it was an idea I had. The Sherlock/OC shipping that happens later in _this _story is not going to be a continuation: Avery needs information. This will be more of a Jim/OC story. Reviews? Please? :3_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Mr Holmes

**The Deal**

_Okay. I'm pleased with all the alerts I've been getting. Please note I won't be continuing any of my Merlin stories except maybe the one with Neveah..._. _Sorry to disappoint. _

_So, here is chapter two. _

* * *

><p>Avery was plotting as the car drew closer to Baker Street.<p>

"So, more wit than charm?" she asked, thinking over everything Jim had told her.

"Precisely," Jim agreed.

Avery considered this.

"He still won't succumb. He's too sociopathic," said Avery, her faith in her own abilities fading rapidly. Jim laughed at her.

"Sociopath he may be, he's still a man," the consulting criminal said matter of factly, conspicuously looking Avery up and down.

Avery blushed.

"He's not like any other man I know." Avery said.

"You'll be able to change that – I have faith," Jim shrugged.

"I'll do what I can," Avery said.

"Yes. You will," Jim said, and Avery heard the thinly veiled threat in his voice.

The car drew to a halt.

"I'll be in touch," Jim called after Avery as she got out of the car.

Avery got out of the car and walked round the back of the house. She unlocked the back door and then hurried downstairs to 221C Baker Street. On the way down, she called a greeting to Mrs Hudson.

Slamming her apartment door behind her, Avery glanced over at all of the laboratory equipment strewn over the work surfaces. She switched on her laptop and was just about to sit down at her microscope when someone knocked on the door, none too gently either.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Avery yelled and ran to the door.

She was surprised to see Sherlock Holmes standing there when she opened the door.

"Hi?" Avery said, narrowing her eyes with the suspicion of someone meeting their crazy neighbour for the first time.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes… I live in the flat upstairs?" he explained.

"Oh! Right! What can I do for you?" Avery asked.

"I hear you're something of a forensics expert," Sherlock said, and Avery shrugged.

"I'm decent," she admitted, not wanting to boast.

"Great. Can you check this?" he asked, holding out a small ziplocked bag containing a wet mount slide.

"Sure. What is it?" Avery asked.

"Blood sample. Checking for potassium in the cells, I can't be sure," Sherlock spoke rapidly; it made Avery giddy just trying to keep up.

She took the bag, put gloves on, and placed the slide on the microscope stage. Peering through the lens, she adjusted it a bit until she got a good vision.

"Yep. Potassium. If you look just near the cell wall…" Avery said, moving so he could see what she was talking about. He looked.

"Brilliant," he muttered, taking the slide, putting it away, and rapidly typing out a message on his BlackBerry. Avery cleared some files to find the kettle.

"Sorry about all the crap. Coffee?" she asked.

"Black. Two sugars," he replied shortly.

Avery scowled, her back to him. She would keep her composure. Jim needed her.

She passed him the coffee and then put her plan into action.

"So, what do you do, Mr Holmes?" she asked.

"Call me Sherlock," he corrected.

"Alright. What do you do, _Sherlock_?" Avery re-tried, although she already knew.

Jim had told her.

"I'm a consulting detective. The only one in the world," he stated proudly.

"You made that up." Avery said flatly.

"How did you know?" he asked, intrigued.

"I know a made up name when I hear one," she replied, smirking.

Sherlock's phone rang. Avery wondered who it was. He checked the screen and then stood up.

"Got to dash. Thanks for the coffee and help… ummm…" he'd forgotten to ask her name.

"Avery," she supplied helpfully.

But he was already halfway out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Alright. So. Please review, lovely readers :3 And comment: Jim or Sherlock? <em>


	3. Chapter 3: Shameless Flirtation

**The Deal ch 3**

_Hello, lovely readers. I am so happy with the amount of feedback I've gotten so far. Thank you so much! I was originally going to make certain scenes more… detailed… but then decided against it. I ended it at the right moment. Might make the next chapter a tad... lemony... if you get my drift? Let me know what you think?_

* * *

><p>Avery had barely settled down on the couch with a book when her cell phone buzzed.<p>

_Have you met him yet?_

_JM_

Avery was in no doubt as to who the sender of the message was, and to whom the sender was referring to. She hesitated for a moment, and then started to tap out a reply.

_Yes. Didn't get anything valuable. He trusts me._

_A_

She waited exactly two minutes before he replied.

_That is _very _valuable._

_JM_

Avery considered this for a second before she understood. She needed Sherlock to trust her so he would tell her valuable things.

Avery was half asleep, exhausted, when her phone buzzed again. She wanted to throw it across the room, but then she saw who the message was from and paused, her arm still poised for a throw.

_Someone's getting angry! ;)_

_JM_

Avery wondered for a moment how he knew this, then a thought occurred to her.

_You're spying on me?_

_A_

She spent the better half of an hour looking for the spy cam, before she located it on the window sill. She stamped on it, pausing only to text:

_Conspicuous much?_

_A_

Picking up the mangled remains of the camera, Avery resolved to dismantle it piece by piece later for good measure. Her phone buzzed.

_Spoil my fun, why don't you?_

_JM_

Avery was tempted to send him a message full of abuse, but then thought of something better. Much better.

_I can think of better ways to keep you entertained_

_A_

A few minutes passed. Avery wondered if she had angered him with her shameless flirtation.

Twenty minutes later, her phone buzzed.

_Car's out front. Hurry. _

_JM_

Avery quickly got changed, brushed her hair, grabbed her keys and phone, then hurried out of her flat, taking care to lock the door after her.

She hurried outside to find the Mercedes waiting for her.

She gracefully slid into the back of the car, expecting him to be there.

He wasn't.

"'s alright, Ms Jackson, you'll be safe enough with me," the driver said.

"Who are you?" Avery asked.

"Sebastian Moran," he replied.

"You're not usually the driver," Avery observed.

"No, ma'am. Mr Moriarty sent me to make sure you were safe," Seb replied.

Avery considered this.

"You're the sniper."

"Yes," Seb paused, "how did you know?"

Avery laughed at him. "I just did."

The drive was over relatively quickly, though the apartment block was a fortress to get into. Some might view it as a prison. Avery saw it as a safe haven.

Sebastian led her through the dark hallways until they reached the third floor.

"He owns all of this, you know. Keeps it a fortress." Sebastian said, and then he left Avery alone, standing outside of a door.

"Sebastian?" Avery looked around, but the hallway was silent. Heaving a sigh, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called.

Avery hesitantly walked in, her low heeled shoes making soft clicking noises as she walked. The apartment was modern in furnishing in design and furnishing, and Avery immediately liked it.

She didn't find him for a few minutes. When she did, he was sitting on the couch, staring into space. To some, he would have looked idle, bored and vacant.

Avery knew better. He _was _bored, but he was also deep in thought.

"Took you long enough," he said without turning to look at her.

"I got lost," Avery said.

He laughed at her, a real laugh, so Avery deemed it safe to go and sit with him on the couch.

He pulled her into his arms, surprising her.

"Don't go away now, Avie," he murmured, half-slurred, half-sing-song.

Avery sighed heavily in her mind. He was drunk, or high, or perhaps both.

"What did you take?" Avery asked.

He laughed at her again.

"I don't know, Avie. It might have been.. I don't know."

Avery sighed and slid her arms around his torso.

"Is this what happens when you get bored?" she asked.

"Hmm." Jim agreed.

Avery snuggled into him.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised.

"'s good," he mumbled, slurring the words again and kissing her cheek, slowly trailing languid, drunken kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Jimmy. You're drunk." Avery said, half attempting to pull away.

"Sober enough," he murmured, and crashed his lips to hers in a violently passionate kiss.

Avery couldn't pretend to not be attracted to him. God, he radiated power and his whole aura screamed _Mr Sex_.

How could she – how could any woman – resist him, even when he was blind drunk?

"Tell me you love me," he told her.

"You're the devil," Avery told him instead, as he pulled her close and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><em>Yes. I know. I ended the chapter on a low note. Next chapter picks up on the morning after. maybe. or I might do a flashback...<em>

_ Ideas?_

_Reviews? _

_I welcome them all!_


	4. Chapter 4: Hereafter

**The Deal ch 4**

_I decided not to go to detail and write a lemon in this. I wanted to keep it T rated for as long as possible. I may have to change the rating later on, perhaps you all can tell me whether it needs to be M rated or is fine as T. I think I've been updating every day, which is a massive achievement, because I've been seriously bogged down in work D: I'm really keen on getting this story finished, and I have this whole idea on how to end it, and even have a sequel planned out. ;) I have this whole idea of what Jimmy will do to Avie to keep her out the way during TRF. I'm so excited! Oh, jeez, this is the longest A/N I've written. Ever. So, I'll shut up and get on with it. Please review, and if you're too lazy to login, or don't have an account, anon reviews are now turned on. :D_

* * *

><p>When Avery awoke the next morning, the first thing she was aware of was a stinging pain on the lower back of her body.<p>

Whilst pondering why she was in such a predicament, she became aware of a pair of arms wrapped around her, holding her close against a warm, muscular body. She was not resting her head on a pillow, but on said body's torso. Which Avery preferred, oddly enough.

Breathing out contentedly, Avery opened her eyes, blinking in the bright sunlight. She took a moment to get her bearings. She was in a bedroom, that was for sure. A modern, nicely furnished room. Oh.

The night's events fell back into her mind as her eyes landed on an object lying on the edge of the king-size bed. A riding crop. Memories flashed through her mind rapidly, bringing a blush to her cheeks. Oh. That was why her lower back hurt. Suppressing a giggle at the memory, Avery turned her attention to the man who held her in his arms.

She couldn't deny it – he was bloody gorgeous, psychopathic criminal mastermind or not.

"Enjoying the view?" a drawling Irish voice asked lazily.

Avery smirked to herself, sliding her hands slowly up his chest to rest at the nape of his neck.

"Mmm," she agreed, as he leaned in for a kiss.

His laugh echoed through the room, intoxicating her.

"I want you to hurt him. Sherlock I mean. Hell, I want you to burn him." Jim told Avery, pulling her closer against his chest, his tone turning menacing.

"Can you do that for me, Avie?" he asked, his voice calm and gentle again.

Avery tried not to appear startled by this sudden change in his mood.

"Of course I can," she replied, leaning in to kiss him.

X

She returned home shortly after ten in the morning, to find Sherlock Holmes sitting on the floor by her apartment door.

"What do you want?" Avery asked.

"I need your advice again." Sherlock admitted.

Avery looked him up and down scathingly.

"You're the great Sherlock Holmes. What can you possibly need from me, an amateur forensics geek?" she asked.

"If you were an amateur I wouldn't be asking for your help again. Can I come in?" Sherlock countered. Sensing that she wasn't going to win this one, Avery unlocked her flat door and gestured he should follow her inside.

"Right," said Avery, settling in an armchair opposite him, "what's so difficult it's got your genius mind boggled?"

He was silent for a minute before he replied.

"There's this nagging feeling at the back of my mind, Avery, I just can't quite place it," he said, locking his fingers and gazing into space.

Avery frowned for a moment.

"I'm not a psychic. And that's not the reason you've come here. You're here about the potassium. You're wondering how I can possibly know so much about forensics without formal training, and you're wondering what the hell I'm doing living in Baker Street." Avery reeled off.

Sherlock stared at her, stunned.

"That's… exactly the problem," he finally managed to say, "but you missed the fact that I'm wondering where you learned to read people," he added.

Avery laughed. "I never learned. Just like with the forensics. I've always been good at reading people – I'm observant. As for forensics I did half a semester at college then left because it got boring. I learnt enough to expand my research myself- it's always useful to know how to hack. I spotted the potassium because I've seen it in blood before. And why am I here? Because I can't afford anywhere else."

He was stunned. Completely, utterly stunned. Avery noticed this and smirked.

Jimmy would be pleased with her. Very pleased indeed.

She would make Sherlock Holmes fall in love with her, and then she would burn him. She would make him hurt, make him beg for death. And Jimmy would be proud.

But for now, she smiled innocently at him, and engaged in a conversation.

Perhaps this would be easier than she had first thought.

* * *

><p><em>I know, Avie's kind of crazy now, and Sherlock's a little OOC. I'll try to work on this. The next chapter picks up from The Great Game, when Baker Street gets blown up. I thought I'd give you all a preview here, I know it's just a few lines… but…:<em>

**The street was silent. Avery Jackson was just settling down at her laptop, writing up a new bit of research she was doing on the human mind, when a loud BOOM echoed from upstairs, followed by several screams and shouted swear words. **

**Shoving her feet into her boots, Avery crossed the room, wrenched the door open, and bounded up the stairs two at a time. **

**The windows of 221B Baker Street had been blown out. **

"**Oh, Christ, Jimmy, what have you done **_**now**_**?" Avery whispered to herself, pulling her phone out of her pocket. **

_So. There you go. If you have any suggestions as to what I should include in the Jimmy/Avery ship, please let me know. (I don't write explicit stuff, so please don't ask _that _of me). Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Package

**The Deal Ch 5**

_Hello! Oh, I'm so happy about the amount of reviews I've received! :D I can't believe this story has been such a success. I'm plotting the Fall chapters already, and I'm really excited to see what you all think should happen. How should Avie react to Jimmy's suicide? Ideas would be lovely, suggestions, requests… I'll try to take it into account! Thank you all so much! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Weeks Later<strong>

The street was silent. Avery Jackson was settling down at her laptop, writing up a new bit of research she was doing on the human mind, feeling peaceful for the first time in weeks.

Since James Moriarty had entered her life (and god forbid, her heart) several weeks ago, Avery had found herself in the midst of a very dangerous game of cat-and-mouse, as well as the criminal underworld. Hell, James had been insistent on teaching her how to shoot things properly, and when she had learned, he had given her a small handgun with the instruction to carry it at all times.

Avery generally tried to avoid this. She still had a conscience, even if Jimmy didn't.

Avery was just about to conclude her report when a loud BOOM echoed from upstairs, followed by several screams and shouted swear words.

"What the _hell_?" Avery muttered, jumping up in search of her shoes, pausing only to grab her phone.

Shoving her feet into her boots, Avery crossed the room, wrenched the door open, and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

The windows of 221B Baker Street had been blown out.

"Oh, Christ, Jimmy, what have you done _now_?" Avery whispered to herself, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Not wanting to be seen loitering, Avery went back inside and upstairs.

"Are you alright, Sherlock?" she called.

"Absolutely fine. Except some bloody lunatic has blown the street up!" he snapped, and Avery tried to contain her smirk.

Not just any old lunatic. A very familiar lunatic, she was sure of it. After all. Who else was powerful enough to get things like that done?

X

Avery was glad to see the Mercedes the next morning. She had made an effort with her appearance that morning, eager to _not_ look like her building had just been blown up.

As she slid into the backseat of the Mercedes, she was prepared to lecture Jimmy about how his bombing of 221 Baker Street could have killed her.

He had other plans.

The consulting criminal pulled Avery into his arms and kissed her, effectively ending any attempt to start conversation on her part. Avery tried reluctantly to pull away.

"James," she started, using his full name in her irritation, but he silenced her again with another kiss. Avery let him have his fun, kissing him back lazily.

When he pulled away, leaving her dizzy and breathless, he looked at her in vague amusement before he spoke.

"Didn't you have something to say, Avie?" he asked, amused.

Avery blinked for a moment, trying to remember what she had been about to say.

"Oh. Right. The building. Was it _really _necessary to blow up the building?" Avery asked.

He smirked lazily. "I blew up the building next door."

"I don't care. It still did enough damage." Avery scowled.

He laughed at her, "You were downstairs. I made sure of that before detonating."

Avery frowned, and tried to move to sit back on her side of the car, but he wouldn't let her.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Avie."

Avery wanted to agree, but for the first time, she felt her faith in him wavering.

"Now, then, Avie. Do you think my little firework display has gotten Sherlock's attention?" Jim asked.

Avery considered this. Sherlock had certainly been very annoyed, that was for sure.

"He's interested. He wants to know who wants him dead, or who wants his attention," Avery said, choosing her words carefully.

"Is that so?" Jim asked, "in that case, I can do better. Much better."

Avery wondered what was going to happen next.

"Here. Put gloves on, cover your hair, and take this to Scotland Yard." Jim passed Avery a small parcel.

"What's in there?" Avery asked, "if it's another bomb, there's no way…"

"It's not a bomb. It's a warning. He'll understand it."

Avery hesitated, then pulled her gloves out of her coat pocket, pulling them on and then she tugged at a lock of her hair.

"In case you haven't noticed, my hair is hardly a dull tone. What am I supposed to do about that?" she asked in a tone that implied she thought the whole idea highly stupid.

Jim glanced at Avery's gold hair. Damn it. He hadn't considered this.

"Got a hat?" he asked, and she laughed at his obvious lack of preparation.

"Yeah, somewhere." Avery fished around in her coat pockets and pulled out a hat that would, if she arranged her hair right, disguise her hair colour.

She put the hat on her lap, and twisted her hair up into a low pile that the beret would cover.

"This is a stupid idea," she muttered as the car drew to a halt, but despite that, she put the beret on her head.

"It's a smart idea if you don't want to be shot and have your body thrown in the Thames for Holmes and the police to discover," Jim countered, voice sing-song but menacing.

Avery didn't dare argue with him, instead she took the package and hopped out of the car, casually adjusting the beret as she did so.

"Directly to Lestrade," Jim called after her.

Avery reached into her pocket and pulled out her oversized Ray Bans. They would cover her eyes. She walked into the building with a casual step: she didn't want to look too conspicuous.

Reaching the enquiries desk, she asked what floor Lestrade's team was based. When the desk person replied, Avery thanked them in a disguised voice and went off to the elevator.

Reaching the third floor, she proceeded to find Lestrade's office. She knocked on the door, and was told by someone with a gruff voice to enter the room.

Avery opened the door and stepped into the room. She hadn't taken off her Ray Bans.

"Delivery," she spoke with a disguised voice.

"For who? Who are you?" Lestrade asked suspiciously.

"I'm just the messenger. Some guy on the street gave this to me, told me to bring it here, to you, to make sure… ermmm… what was the name… oh yeah! To make sure you got it and showed Sherlock Holmes," Avery reeled off.

She and Jim had gone through this before she ventured out.

Lestrade looked at her in utter bemusement.

"And this stranger, what did he look like?" he asked.

"He was tall, but he wore sunglasses and a hood. I couldn't see his face.." Avery said apologetically.

She handed him the parcel and then hastily left, before the detective could even ask her name.

X

Avery hastily ducked out of the building and glanced around for the Mercedes. It wasn't there. Typical. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Urgent business. Sorry._

_JM_

Avery swore. She would have to walk. Damning James Moriarty to hell in her mind, Avery walked several blocks before she pulled off the hat and Ray Bans.

Stuffing the items back in her pockets, Avery kept walking. She wondered what the 'urgent business' happened to be. She had a feeling it had something to do with the parcel she had just taken to Detective Inspector Lestrade.

Avery shivered. She didn't know _what _exactly was about to happen, but she sensed it was something big. Something deadly.

* * *

><p><em>This is <em>not _the end of the story. (Just in case anyone was wondering). Nope, I just thought I'd end this chapter on a good sort of note. Next chapter, there's more _Great Game _centred stuff. If you guys have any ideas of what should happen to Avie after _The Reichenbach Fall_, please let me know. :) I'm keen to take on board any ideas I get. (And I'm not quite sure how everyone wants Avie to react to Jimmy's suicide..)_

_Also, I find music a really good muse. If anyone's interested, these are the songs that helped me write this chapter:_

**Immigrant Song _by Trent Reznor, Atticus Ross and Karen O_**

**Seven Nation Army _(Glitch Mob remix) by The White Stripes_**

**Super Psycho Love _by Simon Curtis_**

_Alrighty. These are pretty good songs :)_

_If y'all can be bothered, will you check out_ I'm Yours_, which is a one-shot tie in to this story? Please and thank you in a hundred languages! :3_


	6. Chapter 6: Avie's Mission

**The Deal ch 6**

_Hello! This story really does need to progress a little faster, so this chapter is going to be about Avie's plan to seduce then 'burn' Sherlock Holmes. _

_Thank you very much to _C'estMoiLiz _for the review and suggestion for the story post-Reichenbach. I'll see what I can do. :) I may have to change the story rating next chapter… because of the content. :P _

_Please review! _

* * *

><p>Sherlock was annoyed. The puzzles left by the mysterious bomber were starting to get to him. He had solved the first one with a couple of hours to spare, but he was stressed beyond belief. That, and when he had gone to knock on the door of 221C, he had been told, in a sharp voice, to go away.<p>

John was settled at his laptop, doing something or other.

_Probably blogging, _Sherlock thought disdainfully. He reached for the gun on the coffee table. The wall had it coming, after all.

Footsteps on the stairs made him pause in his actions.

Avery Jackson, the forensics girl from 221C Baker Street, walked into the flat.

"Evening," she said cheerfully.

"Hi." Sherlock said, sparing her a nanosecond of his attention to glance at her. Holy crap.

He did a double take.

Avery normally dressed casually, in nice jeans, sweaters and coats. Right now, however, she was standing in the doorway of 221B wearing a short black dress, black shoes with a low heel, and makeup. Makeup was not usually something Avery bothered with.

Her gold hair was immaculately curled, and a small smirk graced her mouth which was lightly painted red.

"Going out somewhere?" he found himself asking.

"Huh? Oh. Yes." Avery shrugged, "just thought I'd tell you, in case you needed my help."

He got up.

"I don't think I'll need your help. C'mon, I'll walk you to the door."

This made John turn to look at him in shock and mutter something that sounded very much like: _good grief, he has emotions!_

Ignoring his best friend, Sherlock walked downstairs with Avery.

"I tried to come see you earlier," he said conversationally.

"Oh, was that you? Damn. Sorry. I was super busy. I won't be long," Avery said, lowering her voice to a whisper, "so wait for me in my flat, ok?" she tipped him a wink and then she was gone, letting the door shut quietly behind her.

Sherlock stared after her.

X

Avery hummed cheerfully to herself as she walked briskly down the street and turned the corner. The Mercedes was nowhere in sight. She glanced at her watch.

When she looked up, it was to see a car winking its headlamps at her. Ah. No wonder she couldn't see the Mercedes. He had used a different car.

She slid into the back of the car – was it a Rolls Royce? – and shut the door.

"What happened to the Merc?" she asked him conversationally.

"A rather unfortunate incident involving guns." Jim replied casually.

Avery smirked, but then realized that something _big _had obviously happened.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at him for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine, thanks to Seb. You should see the other guy… actually, no, you shouldn't, it'd give you nightmares for a month," Jim replied.

Avery shuddered.

"How's Holmes?"

"I have a plan. Tonight." Avery replied.

She didn't miss the flicker of irritation, and was that _jealousy? _That crossed his features.

"And what does the plan involve?" he asked, stretching and feigning boredom.

"It's simple: he thinks I'm going to meet someone, and I told him I wouldn't be long and to wait in my flat. I just need to go back bruised and bloodied up a little. Easy. He'll look after me, and I'll take advantage of that," Avery said, feeling very pleased with herself.

Jim would never say it out loud, but he actually thought Avery's plan was a good one.

"And how do you plan to get bruised and bloodied up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Avery gave him a: _duh! _Sort of look, which made him hold up his hands in a gesture that she shouldn't even suggest it.

"No," he said flatly.

Avery scowled to herself. She had expected him to agree with her, but now she would just have to go with the difficult, much more dangerous way of getting him to comply with her plan.

"Then this will fail too. And he won't burn," Avery said.

She goaded him for exactly forty-six seconds (she counted) before he lashed out and backhanded her – hard – across the face. Dazed, Avery blinked and found herself looking at the barrel of a gun.

Oh. Damn.

* * *

><p><em>Eeheehee. I thought I'd leave it on a cliffhanger. Though, the whole object of a cliffhanger is to leave you wondering… and I intend to have the next chapter up in a few hours… oh well. This chapter was fun to write, and next chapter will be too. Next chapter there's gonna be some SherlockAvie stuff. Note, this isn't a Sherlock/OC fic, but if you like that ship, then there's gonna be a _lot _of that next chapter. Sherlock will obviously be OOC a bit. Oh well. He's too gorgeous to be asexual. ;)_

_This chapter's playlist is:_

_Girl With One Eye – _Florence + The Machine

_Start Again – _Red

_The Reichenbach Ballad _– (don't know who the composer is. Got it from Sherlockology)

_I don't even know why I'm including this now. Oh well. It's my muse. Bear with me. I'm considering changing my pen name to _Jasabelle Heart Holmes. _Should I, or shall I keep it as _Jasabelle Pendragon? _Please review! _


	7. Chapter 7: Conquer and Destroy

**The Deal ch 7**

_I'm on a roll with this, so I decided, hell, let's get chapter 7 up too. :)_

_Chapter playlist:_

_Rolling In The Deep – Adele_

_Illuminated – Hurts_

_Rumor Has It/Someone Like You – Glee Cast Version_

* * *

><p><strong>She goaded him for exactly forty-six seconds (she counted) before he lashed out and backhanded her – hard – across the face. Dazed, Avery blinked and found herself looking at the barrel of a gun.<strong>

**Oh. Damn.**

She held up her hands in a gesture of surrender, her vision swam, her sight hazy.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just needed to get you to do that."

She obviously got through to him, past his psychotic temper, because he lowered the gun, tossed it aside, and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Avery smirked, "suitably bruised and bloodied though."

They were headed back to Baker Street now, and Jim didn't let Avery go until they got there. When he saw the already forming bruises on her face where he'd hit her, he felt the closest thing he could to regret.

The car drew to a halt.

"Jimmy," Avery said, looking at him earnestly.

"What?" he had meant to sound harsh, but couldn't quite manage it when Avery used his nickname.

She hesitated for a fraction of a second, then gently tugged on the lapels of his suit, pulling him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked, amused.

"I want you to know, I'm on your side. This won't change anything for me," Avery told him, and then she was gone, her kiss still lingering on his lips.

X

Avery was starting to regret goading Jim until he'd hit her. If he'd done it without her provoking him, he might have hit her a little less hard. Oh well. More realistic this way.

The door to her flat was unlocked – it seemed Sherlock had broken in. Her vision swam again. Damn.

"H-hello?" she called out, pleased to find that her voice shook on its own.

"Avery? Is that you?" Sherlock had been lying on the couch, reading something or other. When he saw the state of Avery, he froze. She was pale, and had bruises forming on one side of her face, her whole body shook from head to toe.

"What happened?" he demanded of her, moving across the room to stand in front of her.

"H-he… he… hit me… he wanted to hurt me… I ran away…. I don't think I was followed…" Avery managed to say.

"Oh God," he said, staring at her for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"It was so scary, Sherlock…" Avery trembled, "so scary…"

She leaned against him, half expecting him to move away, to push her away. She wasn't expecting him to uncertainly put his arms around her, drawing her close against his thin, but surprisingly muscular chest.

Sherlock, for his part, was unsure of what exactly had come over him. He did not, as a rule, ever notice women. Or men, for anyone wondering. But something about this young woman, something about Avery Jackson, had him feeling… well… human.

"It's alright, Avery, you're safe now," he told her, trying his best to sound comforting. She was still shaking too much to walk properly, he noticed, and she needed to sit down before she fell down. Alright then. If she couldn't walk then he would have to carry her.

Carefully, Sherlock lifted the shaking girl into his arms and carried her across the room, sitting down on the couch with her held protectively in his arms.

"Thank you," Avery murmured, curling up in his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"Want me to get John? He's a doctor," Sherlock asked.

Avery shook her head, staring up at him.

"No, thank you. I should be alright," Avery replied.

Silence for a moment. Then:

"D'you want me to move?" she asked.

Sherlock was a tad bemused by her question.

"Why?" he countered.

Avery shrugged.

"Thought you might want to go. It's getting late."

"Do you want me to go?" Sherlock asked.

Avery shook her head.

"Then I'm not going anywhere."

Avery managed a grateful smile. "Thanks," she said, feeling oddly calm and comforted just sitting there in his arms.

_Alright. Focus Avery, _she scolded herself.

"You know, I really like you, Sherlock," Avery commented.

Sherlock chuckled. "How hard were you hit?" he asked dryly.

Avery frowned at him. "I was telling the truth," she replied, secretly amazed at the fact that she _was _telling the truth.

"Well… I like you too, Avery," Sherlock told her, a little uncertain for once. It didn't sound right coming from him. The uncertainty, that is.

Avery picked up on it.

"This is the part where you kiss me," she suggested.

He did just that, and neither of them protested until he felt her cold hands undoing his shirt.

"Avery. Are you sure?" he asked, moving away from her a little so he could gauge her reaction.

"Absolutely sure," she replied, gently pushing him backwards so she could lean down and kiss him again.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah! I managed to finish this chapter without having to up the rating! Stuff writing explicit smut. I don't do it, I won't do it. Sorry. :c<em>

_I wanted to go further with this, but I don't think it's necessary to be super explicit. It's obvious what they're going to do. Next chapter is more Sherlock/Avie stuff. _

_I think this may turn out more Sherlock/Avie at the end… it's starting to go that way in my mind. Love triangle ahoy!_

_Jasabelle. _


	8. Chapter 8: Leading You On part 1

**The Deal ch 8 part 1**

_Hey! I'm quite pleased with how this story is going, and I'm surprised at how it's beginning to pan out. I have an idea where this is going to go, and it won't stay primarily Jimmy/OC for too much longer. (Sorry). I have this whole love triangle thing that I want to mess around with. Yes, I know, it's OOC for Sherlock. But it's Sherlock/OC. What. Do. You. Expect?_

_This chapter has been split in two. Why? Because Jasabelle is tired. And she is in a lousy mood. And she wanted to update at least something for you all. _

_Thank you to _doctorHolmestuck _for helping me with the structure today. :D _

* * *

><p>The sunlight managed to filter through the heavy curtains, streaming in thin beams across the semi-darkened room. Avery Jackson stretched languidly, yawning and blinking in the light. Huh. Her face hurt, quite a bit, actually, and she was certain she had a few blotchy bruises.<p>

Sherlock would be able to tell her. So she rolled over to ask him, but he wasn't there. Avery couldn't help but feel a tad rejected. Then she had a thought; he probably slept on the couch.

This suspicion was confirmed when Avery sat up and saw that the pile of clothes on the floor had been diminished marginally. She couldn't locate her dress, and wondered vaguely where it was. Oh well. After putting on some shorts and underwear, she picked up the first item of their clothing that she could find – his shirt. Avery smirked to herself, wearing the shirt like a dress, and then wandered out of her bedroom in search of Sherlock.

He was, as she had suspected, on the couch. But he wasn't sleeping. He was staring into space.

"Hello?" Avery said, plopping onto the couch.

Sherlock moved his head to look at her, using her lap as a pillow.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

His question surprised her.

"Why bother answering a question you asked only out of an attempt at being human?" Avery countered, smirking.

He laughed at her.

"Good answer," he grinned.

Avery laughed with him, gently running her fingers through his already messy hair.

Human contact was unfamiliar to Sherlock, however, he was curious, and liked to experiment.

"Breakfast?" Avery suggested.

"Coffee," he countered.

"You can get it yourself then," Avery said with a cheeky smirk.

He sighed and shifted so she could stand up.

"You're already up…"

Avery swatted at him playfully, blowing him a kiss as she wandered off in search of coffee.

* * *

><p><em>I split this chapter in half. I am tired, I am in a lousy mood, and I needed to update, so this is chapter 8, part one. I'll update the second part tomorrow. :D<em>


	9. Chapter 8: Leading You On part 2

**The Deal ch 8 part 2**

_You know, the more I think on this, the more I wish I'd put this up as a whole chapter. Oh well. I really can't be bothered fixing it all up, changing it, and whatnot. ._

_Anyway. I've decided I don't want this to be another Sherlock/OC story. No, sir/ma'am. This story is staying primarily Jimmy/OC, with Sherlock/Avie friendship. :D_

_Another short chapter, but then again it is a half-chapter. To counter the abysmal lack of words, I've written another one-shot to go with this story. It's called _A First Time For Everything. _Please will y'all read it? _

* * *

><p>Avery was tired.<p>

Once Sherlock had returned to his own flat, Avie threw some clothes on, brushed her hair, and carefully applied a little makeup before she reached for her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" a rough voice answered.

"Seb? Hi. D'you reckon you can come pick me up? Pleeeease?" Avie asked, employing her wheedling tone that always worked on Seb. There was a very brief pause.

"Sure. Where are you?"

"Baker Street. Thanks Seb!"

"Alright. I'm not too far from there now."

"Are you talking and driving?" Avie suddenly asked.

"_You _called _me_," Seb pointed out.

"Good point. Thanks again Seb!" Avie hung up, put on her shoes, locked up her flat and hurried upstairs. She felt something bouncing in her coat pocket, which made her jump.

Avie stuck her hand in her pocket, fingers grazing cool, smooth metal. The gun.

Avie stepped out onto the pavement, spying a dark-coloured, expensive-looking car parked a few meters away.

The window rolled down and Seb waved at her.

Avie grinned and clambered into the passenger seat.

"Where d'you want to go?" Seb asked.

"Wherever _he _is," Avie replied serenely.

The blonde sniper was surprised at the loyalty this girl showed his boss. God knew Jim didn't deserve it half the time.

Still. Seb didn't risk arguing with Avery Jackson. He'd seen first hand what happened when she was put at the helm of a weapon.

"Which flat are we going to?" Avery asked after a little while.

"Kensington," Seb replied, honking the car horn at someone who pulled in front of them too sharply.

Avie didn't say much else, and Seb didn't ask. It wasn't his place to know anything about his boss's girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter there's going to be a bit of a row between Avie and Jim. (Heehee). And let me give you a hint... The Woman makes an appearance. <em>

_As for Avie and Seb, they're just friends. :D_

_I'll try and get the one-shot up soon. _


	10. Chapter 9: The Woman In The Flat

**The Deal ch 9**

_Well. Here we are. Chapter nine. _

_I've noted that a _lot _of people are putting this on alert… but not reviewing. I'm not being vain, I'm just saying, reviews are like caffeine to me- they help me write more :D_

_Also... how good is the soundtrack for Sherlock series 2? I love it!_

* * *

><p>Avery hadn't expected the traffic to be so hectic. They were still at least ten minutes away from the Kensington flat. Expecting a long delay, Avie pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and checked the messages. She had one from her friend Eleanor, who wanted to know why Avie hadn't been responding to the other half-dozen messages.<p>

_Busy. Talk soon. _

Avie sent the text, knowing her friend would understand her lack of social involvement. After all, after college, Eleanor had moved overseas. So it wasn't like they hung out much anymore.

Avery wondered about sleeping the rest of the drive, but decided against it. She didn't trust Seb that much.

A little while later, they pulled up outside the house.

"Thanks Seb," Avie said, smiling at the sniper.

The blonde man half-returned the smile, and then remembered who was in the house.

"Avery. Wait!"

But she was already out of the car.

"Shit." Seb muttered, hurrying after her.

Avie walked into the house, pausing in the hallway when she heard voices.

She couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but when she looked into the living room she saw Jim with a woman wearing very revealing clothes. Irene Adler.

Avie wondered if blood could literally boil, and if it could, hers certainly was now.

"I'll come back later, shall I?" said Avie, bitingly sarcastic.

Both occupants of the room turned to look at her, Irene smug, Jim half-worried, half-unconcerned.

Avie didn't wait for a response, she merely turned on her heel and stormed out of the house. Once she had rounded the corner she broke into a run.

She had to slow to a hobble after a stretch of about five hundred meters – running in heels was definitely not a good idea. Damn. Avie wished that she had perhaps demanded an explanation. She had crossed paths with Irene Adler before, she knew what she was like. Avie cursed her impulsiveness.

As she was contemplating this, a car drew up next to her. Seb was sitting in the driver seat.

"Avery, c'mon, get in the car," said Seb.

Avery considered it for just a minute, before reaching an answer.

"No."

She heard Seb sigh in annoyance.

"Avery. Please don't make me drag you. The boss wants to see you." Seb said grimly.

Avie scowled.

"Is _she _gone? The Woman?" Avie asked.

"Yeah. Jim kicked her out as soon as you scarpered. C'mon, Avery, please don't make me drag you," Seb said, _almost _pleadingly. _Almost._

"Oh. Alright. Fine." Avie huffed, wrenching open the passenger door and flinging herself down on the seat.

Jimmy had a _lot _to answer for, she decided.

* * *

><p><em>Hey there! I know, super short again, but most of the next few chapters are going to be roughly around the same length. I'm taking requests for SherlockOC one-shots, and if you _do _make a request and I agree to it, please understand that my schedule with writing and everyday stuff is quite busy, so it may be up to two weeks before I get it done. _

_Thank you so very much to everyone who reads, reviews and alerts. A few more reviews would be much appreciated. You can leave anonymous reviews, by the way! *hint hint*_

_P.S: the one shot titled_ A First Time For Everything _is up! Please read!_

_J. _


	11. Chapter 10: Excuses

**The Deal ch 10**

_Hi there! I would have had this chapter up yesterday, or earlier today, but I was working on my side project, _The Detective's Daughter. _Not too sure how that one is going, because it's a new sort of idea for me that I've been kicking around in my head for a while. I've been super busy, and probably don't have the time, theoretically, to be typing this up. Oh well. I've started now. (Heehee). Anyway. Please review. Reviews = caffeine! :D_

_J_

* * *

><p>Avery slumped in the car seat, and Seb noticed. But, it wasn't his place to comment, so he didn't. He drove at a slow pace, giving Avie time to calm down. She was grateful to him for that.<p>

When they pulled up outside the apartment, Avie glanced at Seb, and he gave her a reassuring nod. Avery got out of the car, and walked up the path. She pushed open the front door and walked down the hallway to the living room. He was there, waiting for her.

"Hello, Jimmy," Avie said, trying not to let her voice wobble.

"Avie. Sit down, please," he said, gesturing she should sit beside him.

Avery hesitated, but then did as he asked.

"What was _she _doing here?" Avie asked, as soon as she was sitting next to him.

"She was here for a reason. She's going to help me burn Sherlock." Jim explained.

"And the fact that she was wearing next to nothing?" Avie said sharply.

"She's a dominatrix. What do you expect?" Jim retorted, "I assure you, Avie, that that meeting was merely conversational, and not business for her."

Avie scrutinised him for a moment, before reaching the conclusion that he was speaking the truth.

"Alright. I'm sorry I stormed off," Avie said quietly.

Jim smiled at her, emitting pure charm. Sometimes Avie was so naïve.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She relaxed at once, kissing him back.

_Yes, _Jim thought, _definitely naïve._


	12. Chapter 11: I Would Burn For You

**The Deal ch 11**

_Hi! I know I said I'd be writing longer chapters, but OMG, no joke, it's sometimes super hard to do so. So, this story is turning into a lot of super short chapters… _

_This chapter covers what happens after The Great Game. _

_Also. This story is _NOT _turning into Sherlock/OC. 's gonna be maybe... a few more friendship only moments between them, but any romantic moments are gonna be non-existant. I know what I'm gonna do post-Reichenbach now. :D I'm so excited! Yes, I changed my pen name again, (sorry!), but won't be changing it again. Please keep reviewing and alerting, and giving ideas for one shots! :D_

_ - Neve_

* * *

><p>Avery was curled up on the couch in the Kensington flat when he came home from… wherever he'd been. The pool, by the scent of chlorine on his Westwood suit.<p>

When she saw him, she leapt up and hurried over to him.

"Did you meet him? Is he dead?" Avery asked, eyes wide.

She wasn't really sure what she wanted the answer to be. Still, Avery sighed with relief. She had been seriously worried that Jim would have gotten himself blown up.

No matter. He was here now, safe and sound. Avie breathed out evenly and leaned against him, not caring about the chlorine scent.

"Yes, we found him. No, he isn't dead. Irene called. She's back in London, and I thought I'd let her have some fun before I kill dear Sherlock," Jim said, smirking.

Avery joined him in the smirking.

"You're going to let her mess around with him?"

"Obviously. I've given her some ideas," Jim grinned.

"The poor man won't know what hit him," Avie commented.

"That is the intention," said Jim, "but could that be _sympathy _you have for him, Avie?" there was an almost jealous note to his tone. Avie batted her eyelashes at the consulting criminal, a picture of innocence.

"Why, is that jealousy I hear?" she countered.

No sooner had she said that did she feel his hand close around her throat, shoving her into the doorframe.

"Don't play games with me now Avie, see I've been playing games all day and I've _had enough now_," he lowered his voice to a sing-song hiss, the sort of voice that struck a reasonable amount of fear into her.

Avie's vision blurred, all oxygen intake was being slowly cut off. The walls blurred, her hearing went funny…

"Jimmy. I can't… breathe…" Avie choked out, fingers moving to desperately try and pry his fingers off of her throat. He seemed to regain some form of sanity, because his grip on her relaxed, allowing her to twine her fingers with his and gasp for air, choking as she tried to breathe.

Her vision was still blurred, and she couldn't help it, she passed out, feeling her hand slip from his as she fell to the ground.

"Oh shit," Jim muttered, well and truly coming to his senses.

"Shit, Avie, breathe. C'mon," the consulting criminal managed to catch Avery before she hit her head, cradling her gently in his arms.

"Come ON, Avery!"

Nothing.

Oh hell. What if he'd killed her? He hadn't meant to kill her.

Oh shit, oh damn, oh _HELL. _

"Avie! Come on, Avie, damn it!" he cradled her body in his arms.

"What's the magic word, Jimmy?" he heard a quiet voice say, followed by a weak chuckle.

Avie was blinking up at him, her gold hair falling in her face.

"Thought I'd killed you…" he said.

"Not quite," Avie smiled at him, shifting so she could wrap her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'd burn for you, Avie. You know that, right?" she heard Jim say after a moment.

It was hardly the most romantic declaration of love ever, but it was the closest she would ever get from him.

"I love you too," Avie replied, placing a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek before settling in his arms, content, despite the fact that she'd just nearly died, and at his hand no less.

But that was the truth of it – she loved him, and she would commit crime after crime, lie after lie, all for him. Avie knew she'd never hear him say he loved her; hell, she wasn't sure if he even _could _love her. But what he had said was good enough.

* * *

><p><em>Woo! I have a longer chapter for you now! I'm starting work on the chapter when Jimmy gets captured by Mycroft… I know I skipped most of The Great Game, and I'm sorry, but y'all already know what happens! Avie's flaw has, I think, been described now – Jim is her weakness. She'll do anything for him. I couldn't resist a bit of HurtComfort this chapter… Haha. _

_Please review, and go read my best friend _doctorHolmestuck_'s stuff, it's really good! :D_


	13. Chapter 12: Old Friends

**The Deal ch 12: Old Friends**

_Hello there! This is another filler chapter of sorts. I wrote it today and am updating because everything that actually needs doing in real life has been done. So. Please review, yeah?_

_Neve_

* * *

><p>Avie blinked in the bright light. She went to shield her eyes with her hand, glad that she was still breathing. Stretching a little, Avie was pleased to find that Jim had stayed with her for once. He was usually working by the time she bothered waking up. Avie wasn't complaining though – she loved when he was stable enough to be loving. She snuggled into him, planning on going back to sleep. Jim, however, seemed to have other plans.<p>

"Hey, don't go back to sleep on me," Jim said, poking her gently in the stomach.

"Alright, alright. Why?" Avie was a little suspicious.

"I had an idea,"

"Oh?"

"I… well. Do you want to move in here? Like, permanently? You're here pretty much all the time… why not make it official?" Jim asked, one of his rare moments where he seemed almost shy, and Avie, if she hadn't known him for what he _really _was, would have been fooled into believing that he was like this all the time.

"If you want me here," Avie smiled.

X

An hour and a half later, Avie was back at 221C Baker Street, packing her clothes and treasured possessions into her suitcase. She would keep paying rent on the flat, because she never knew when she'd need it. She noticed the date when she checked her phone for messages.

"Oh, _crap!_"

Avie hit the second speed-dial button on her cell phone.

"Pick up, pleeeeease," she mumbled to herself.

"Hello? Eleanor Winchester speaking," a familiar voice answered the phone. Avie sat down, stopping in her packing.

"Ellie?"

"Avery? Good grief! What is it? You never call anymore, I was starting to wonder if you were dead!" Avie's best friend's voice sounded frantic.

"Not quite dead, Ellie," Avie chuckled.

"Are you on the drugs _again_?" Eleanor asked sharply.

"Hey! I was never on the drugs to begin with." Avie protested.

"Sure," Eleanor said sarcastically. Then there was a pause before she spoke again.

"Are you dating a drug lord, Avie?"

Avery laughed at her best friend, visualising Eleanor getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"No, I'm not. Getting warmer though," Avie replied.

Eleanor sighed heavily. Avie always seemed to be drawn to the _wrong _sort of people.

"Some kind of criminal then," Eleanor said.

"Ever heard of Jim Moriarty?" Avie asked a little smugly.

Eleanor slapped a hand to her forehead. Typical of Avie. Absolutely _bloody _typical. Avie didn't just find an ordinary criminal boyfriend did she? Oh, no, it just _had _to be the most dangerous criminal in the world.

"Yes, I've heard of him. Be careful, Avie," said Eleanor when she found her voice.

Avie laughed at her again. "I'll be _fine,_" she reassured her friend.

"So, what are you doing? I hear noise…" Eleanor asked.

"Packing," Avie replied, "'cause I'm moving in with Jim."

Eleanor grimaced. Her friend really _was _playing with fire.

"So what's the new address?" Eleanor asked.

Avery told her, flipping the phone to speaker mode so she could finish packing.

"Done packing?" Eleanor asked, voice filling the room.

"Pretty much," Avie replied, chucking the last of her stuff into the case.

"Where did you say you were living before?"

"Umm, Baker Street," Avie said.

"Isn't that near Sherlock Holmes?" Eleanor asked, "I've always wanted to meet him."

"Yeah, he lives in the flat above mine," Avie said nonchalantly.

"Holy crap!"

Avie rolled her eyes.

The friends chatted for a while, Avie packing the last of her things away and then shutting up the suitcase. Avie didn't hear the door open, didn't realise there was anyone else in the room until she felt arms around her waist.

"Almost done?" Jim murmured in her ear.

"Nearly," Avie whispered back.

"Avie? Still there?" Eleanor's voice asked again.

Jim shot a quizzical look at Avie, who mouthed _best friend _at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry," Avie called back, trying to ignore Jim, who was placing gentle kisses up and down her neck.

"Who else is there?" Eleanor asked suspiciously.

"Nobody!" Avie lied.

"You've always been a rubbish liar," Eleanor's voice sounded annoyed.

Avie gulped.

"Something's come up, Ellie. I'll call you back, okay?" Avie felt guilty.

"I'll bet," Eleanor muttered.

"I will, I swear."

"Alright. I'll talk to you soon," Eleanor conceded.

"Alright."

Avie heard the click and then beep that told her that her best friend had hung up on her.

"Was that _really _necessary?" she asked Jim.

"Of course, my dear," he replied, poker-faced.

She frowned, grabbing her suitcase and pocketing her phone.

"Ready to go?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I'm keeping this place though,"

"That's not a bad idea," Jim said, and then he casually slung an arm around Avie as together they left 221C Baker Street. Avie felt a little sad at the fact that she was not going to be a resident there anymore, but, really, she'd made her choice. She had chosen Jimmy over Sherlock, and there was no way she was going back.

* * *

><p><em>please review!<em>


	14. Chapter 13: Baskerville

**The Deal ch 13**

_Hello! Wow. Chapter thirteen already… I actually know where I'm going with this for once! Though admittedly, I did ask my good friend _doctorHolmestuck _for a secondary opinion and we rolled some d20s (20-sided-dice) to make decisions. So. Around chapter… 18, there's gonna be a twist :D I know, I've done another time skip, and I'm sorry D: also, for those wondering how Moriarty keeps getting into Baker Street without getting detected by Sherlock, it's because Avie lives in 221C, the basement flat, and Sherlock is usually always upstairs. _

_Neve_

* * *

><p>For a couple of weeks, everything seemed to be peaceful. Avery found that she didn't have to work very often, and when she did, it was utilizing her forensics talents to clear up a mess left by Jim, or, more commonly, Seb, acting on the former's orders.<p>

One morning, about a month after Avie had moved into the Kensington flat, she awoke to find Jim standing next to their bed, pulling on his coat and straightening his tie. Avie blinked in the light and clambered out of bed, shifting his hands and fixing his tie herself.

"Going somewhere?" she asked sleepily.

"Hmm, I got a call from Mycroft Holmes this morning," he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead, "go back to sleep, Avie. I'll be back by the time you wake up."

Avie did as he suggested, going back to sleep. She was woken a few hours later by Seb shaking her.

"What the hell do you want?" Avie whined, annoyed at being woken up. Seb didn't answer, he merely put a cell phone in her hand. Giving him a quizzical look, Avie sat up.

"Hello?"

"Avery Jackson, isn't it?" Or do you prefer Avie Moriarty?" a posh voice greeted her.

"Mycroft Holmes, isn't it?" Avie hissed.

"The very same. Now, don't you worry about James. I'll ensure my people don't kill him. Once we have the information we need, we'll let him go. Providing you and your friends stay put." Mycroft told her. Avie was halfway through calling Mycroft a bastard when he hung up.

Avie swore, throwing the phone at a wall.

Hours passed. Then days.

Avie called Sherlock, only for him to tell her he was in Dartmoor, and busy. She tried to call Mycroft, only to be hung up on. Seb watched, helpless to do anything about it.

After a week and a bit, a black car with heavily tinted windows pulled up outside and Jim stumbled out of it. Avie and Seb hurried to help him.

"Are you alright? Jimmy?" Avie asked, her voice full of worry.

Jim laughed at her.

"I'm fine, darling. They can torture me all they like – I told them nothing. Mycroft Holmes, however, gave me some _very _interesting information in exchange for what he wanted me to tell him," he told her as they entered the flat. He collapsed onto the couch.  
>"Seb, put the kettle on will you?" he added.<p>

"Not your housekeeper, boss," Seb said under his breath, but went to do it anyway.

"So, you exchanged information?" Avie asked.

"Hmm." Jim agreed.

"Want me to let you sleep?" she asked softly.

"Stay with me," he answered.

Avie snuggled into him and let him sleep. It was a rarity for Jim to sleep at all, so she resolved to leave him be. As she was drifting off herself, her phone buzzed.

_Am back in London. See you soon?_

_SH_

Avie frowned to herself, considering her options.

_Sure. _

_A_

She waited a few minutes.

_Am busy for the next few weeks. I'll be in touch._

_SH_

Avie frowned at the phone, and then sent back a simple 'ok', before settling down to sleep. Jim would most likely be working anyway.

X

Two days later, Jim told Avie about his new plan.

"A triple heist?" Avie repeated, unsure of whether she had heard him correctly.

"That's what I said," he replied.

"It'll take a little while to plan though…"

Avie figured whilst Jimmy was off conducting this triple heist, she could go and see Sherlock.

How convenient.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, I know it's short, but I'm really not focused at the moment. : I can do better... _

_Anyway, please leave a review, even if it's just a single word. Reviews really do encourage me a lot, and help me think about what needs improvement..._

_- Neve_


	15. Chapter 14: The Magpie

**The Deal ch 14: The Magpie**

_So grateful for the reviews, comments and alerts. Another time jump this chapter… I think Avie and Jim have been together for around about four months now… because I want them to have been together for seven months come Reichenbach… Now, if anyone can guess what the twist I'm planning is, then well done! :) I rolled a d20 again to see if Jimmy would survive… and I'm _not _telling you whether he will or won't. (!) _

_Neve_

* * *

><p>Avery Jackson, though she preferred to use her boyfriend's surname, tapped her fingers on the window of the car impatiently. She really wished Jim would let her drive herself places.<p>

She thanked Seb for the ride, and then hopped out of the car, stepping carefully up the two stairs leading to the door of 221 Baker Street.

_Showtime, _she thought to herself, raising a hand to knock on the door.

Sherlock greeted her a few moments later.

"Avery! Where've you been?" he asked, stepping aside to let her in.

Avie bit her lip, pulling an innocent face.

"I've been busy," she told him, "I swear if I had time, I would've visited sooner."

He seemed to believe her, and led her upstairs to 221B.

Avie settled onto the couch, and then, when his back was turned, she decided to play a little game with him.

"Rumour has it you'll have a new case by the end of the day," said Avie cheerfully.

"Oh?" Sherlock looked up from his laptop, "How do you draw that conclusion?"

Avie smirked and tapped her nose, symbolizing secrecy.

Sherlock frowned at her. Thanks to her warning, however, he was therefore unsurprised when his cell phone rang an hour later, and Lestrade told him they'd arrested a man for a triple heist.

"Wait, hold on. A _triple _heist? A _simultaneous _triple heist?" Sherlock repeated.

Avie couldn't hide her smirk at that, and was glad that Sherlock had his back to her.

"Arrested? Right," Sherlock resumed pacing.

_Arrested! That better be part of the plan… _Avie thought.

Sherlock hung up and grabbed his coat.

"Coming, Avie?"

"Where?"

"Crime scene."

"Any dead bodies?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then why is my presence required?"

"Because John is otherwise engaged."

Avie shrugged. "I'd better get back," she shrugged apologetically.

"You're not busy."

_Dammit. _

"Okay."

X

Avie waited til Sherlock was looking out the window before she sent a covert text to Seb.

_He got arrested. _

_A_

Her phone buzzed.

_I know. Bail tomorrow. Where are you?_

_Seb_

Avie sighed, texting back quickly.

_Roped into going to the crime scene._

A

Seb didn't reply again, she figured for her safety.

They arrived at the Tower of London shortly after, and Avie hovered, shadowing Sherlock, as he examined the crime scene.

"'_Get Sherlock'_… what did Moriarty mean?" Lestrade asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm working on it," Sherlock said, examining the footage again.

Avie peered at the screen, looking very innocent and normal.

"So this man… Jim Moriarty… he's a criminal genius?"

The others turned to look at her.

"Something like that. Obsessive psychopath is another way of putting it," Sherlock said grimly.

Avie's phone conveniently rang a little later. Seb was waiting to pick her up outside. She bid farewell to Sherlock and Lestrade, before she left the Tower. Seb was waiting in the red sports car. The amount of cars that Jim possessed was absolutely ridiculous.

Avie hopped into the passenger seat. A lot of her time seemed to be spent in cars…

"We gotta stay put for 24 hours," Seb informed her.

Avie hissed something under her breath which sounded like a stream of cuss words.

X

Sebastian Moran was starting to regret volunteering to stay with Avie in the Kensington flat. She seemed to have descended into a mildly insane spiral, drinking and playing classical music so loud he feared he would go deaf. Eventually, he turned the music down and confiscated the alcohol.

This didn't help him. Avie threatened to shoot him, albeit with very slurred words. Seb could tell she was worried about Jim, even blink drunk.

"Avie, I swear to god, if you don't sleep, I will shoot you with a tranquilizer dart." Seb threatened.

Surprisingly, she slept soon after.

X

Avie awoke early the next morning, feeling fine.

"Surprised you can even move," said Seb, entering the kitchen to find Avie drinking black coffee.

"I drank myself sober," she told him, totally poker-faced.

Draining the coffee cup, Avie went to dress in her 'sensible' clothes – a blouse and pencil skirt, with low heeled black shoes and a distinct lack of dramatic makeup. Avie pulled a face at her reflection, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. Still. She could hardly turn up to Scotland Yard in jeans. Seb was waiting by the front door. He handed her a small pile of documents – a passport, a birth certificate, and several other documents of importance. They were all forged.

"These are fakes. Bloody good fakes, but fakes all the same," Seb told her.

She thanked him and flipped open the passport.

"Ava Moriarty?" she read.

"It was my sister's name. Ava, I mean. I thought it was close enough to yours," Seb explained.

"You have a sister?" Avie asked.

"Had. She died ten years ago," said Seb flatly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Avie gasped.

Seb shrugged. "Childhood disease. Couldn't cure the damn thing fast enough."

Avie didn't know what to say, so she turned back to the passport.

"And you used Jim's surname?"

"Couldn't use Jackson, now, could I?" said Seb.

X

It took three hours, several threats, and a bail of close to a million pounds to get Jim released for the six weeks prior to his trial.

"Told you I'm worth a million quid, Avie," said Jim smugly as he swaggered out of the holding cell.

Avie hugged him tightly.

"Ma'am, remember it is your responsibility that Mr Moriarty turns up to his trial," the Bail Officer reminded Avie sternly.

"Yessir," Avie said meekly.

"Ava?" Jim muttered as they left.

"Seb's sister's name. Apparently I needed an alias."

"Oh."

X

Once they were safely back in Kensington, Jim spoke of the plan.

"It's in motion now, Avie. Sherlock can't stop the game now even if he wanted to."

"No going back now," Avie agreed.

And there truly wasn't.

* * *

><p><em>So, as an afternote, about 2 weeks before Jimmy's trial, Avie has been with him for… about 5 months? The story will progress a lot faster now, because I'm at Reichenbach, albeit the very early stages. Next chapter covers the trial, and then after that, it's the forming of the alias of Richard Brook. :D<em>

_Big thanks to everyone who reviews. Please go read my friend _doctorHolmestuck_'s stuff – it's awesome. :D_

_Neve._


	16. Chapter 15: The Trial

**The Deal ch 15: The Trial**

_Hey! Finally at chapter 15! And I know where I'm taking this story! (AND, I'm planning a sequel!). I would have updated yesterday, but this guy completely threw me off schedule, because he's a dick and told me to stop writing because I suck at it. No matter. I will _never _stop writing, no matter what._

_Neve. _

* * *

><p>Avie hated posh clothes. She was stuck, again, in a pencil skirt, black this time, with a perfectly white blouse, and a black blazer, with a thin black ribbon around her neck, tied in a bow as a sort of tie. Her shoes, admittedly, were heeled and probably not the best court attire.<p>

"I hate wearing this crap," Avie muttered to nobody in particular as she slid into her seat.

"Avery Jackson?" a vaguely familiar voice asked.

John Watson.

"Hi, Doctor Watson!" Avie put on her best 'my-boyfriend-isn't-a-psychopath' voice.

"Hi, Avery. How are you doing? You moved out…"

"Yeah. I'm great, thanks,"

"Nice place, your new one?" Watson asked.

"Very."

The trial seemed to go nowhere, what with Jim refusing to give either evidence nor testimony. Avie was tempted to smirk or look smug at her boyfriend's cleverness, but she knew it was vital that she keep a poker face. The trial was put in a recess until the next day, thanks to Sherlock being held in contempt. Avie smiled to herself. This was going better than expected.

X

Avie walked confidently down the hallway to the room where Jim was waiting. She knew she didn't have to sneak, per se, seeing as Sherlock wasn't around, but she still had to be careful – John was still lurking.

She closed to door behind her and turned to Jim, who was sitting with his feet upon the table, texting.

"This is going better than planned, my love," he commented without looking up from the cell phone.

Avie snickered. "Indeed."

Jim pocketed the phone and gestured the laptop on the desk.

"Get on with it, Avie, that Jury isn't going to threaten itself, now, is it?" he waved a bored hand at her, responding to a message on his phone.

Avie settled down at the laptop, clicking her fingers and commencing the hacking.

X

Three hours later, the jury members had each received their suitably threatening messages. Satisfied, Avie closed the laptop.

They left the courthouse together, eager for the jury's verdict and the next day.

XxXxX

_Two Days Later_

John Watson slid into his seat in the courtroom.

"They've reached a verdict," Avie said by way of greeting. No hello. Nothing. Just that sentence. John managed to get a good look at Avie before she sat down. Avie's gold hair was, for once, pulled straight, and her eyes were outlined with a jet black liner, painted thin, mind you. Again, for the sake of the formal situation, Avie had abandoned her skinny jeans, jumpers and waistcoats. Though she had left off the skirt and blouse too. Today, Avie wore a long, pale grey sweaterdress with tights and grey flat shoes. It suited her, John thought.

"Have they?" he asked, in response to her statement.

Avie smirked. "Hmm."

The Judge was getting more and more frustrated.

"You _must _find him guilty!" the Judge insisted.

But, the Jury seemed to have other ideas…

xXxXx

"Not guilty! Not. Bloody. Guilty!" John exclaimed down the phone.

Silence. Then:

"I wasn't expecting anything less," said Sherlock flatly.

John rounded the corner to find a swarm of journalists, paparazzi, and television media surrounding the stairs, camera lights flashing. He was glad he'd thought to use the side door. Moriarty was leaving the court via the front entrance, but he wasn't alone. Walking beside him was a beautiful woman with gold hair. She was smiling triumphantly, her fingers entwined with Moriarty's.

It was Avie.

xXxXx

Avie hugged Jim tightly.

"You got cleared!"

"Obviously."

"I have to admit, I was worried."

"Why? Now, smile, darling," Jim said, pushing open the door and leading Avie out of the courthouse. The flash of camera lights nearly blinded her. Journalists called out to them as they descended the stairs to the car where Seb was waiting. Avie thought she saw John Watson in the crowd, but she couldn't be sure, seeing as she was in a hurry to get into the car. Jim got in beside her and slammed the door. Seb gunned the engine.

"Told you I'd get off," Jim said lazily, slinging an arm around Avie's shoulders.

Seb made a 'hmmph' noise.

"I was worried, boss."

"I know," Jim smirked.

xXxXx

John watched Avie get in the car with Moriarty, mouth slightly agape.

"John? Are you still there?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes. And there's been some new developments…" John said grimly.

The footage of Avie and Moriarty together was on the news that evening. John observed how Sherlock didn't say anything, but he had a feeling the wall was going to take a pounding later on.

"All this time… after all this time… it's always been him…" Sherlock muttered.

He sounded almost betrayed, a tone that was foreign to them both.

xXxXx

Avie, for her part, knew that the game was up – Sherlock would see her for what she was. She moved her fingers to touch the italic words that spiralled round her wrist like a bracelet. Jim noticed her tracing the letters and tried to read it.

"'In fidelis et veritas confidimus'," he read out loud.

Latin. One of the few languages he didn't speak.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"In faith and truth we trust," Avie told him, "totally contradictory, I know."

He laughed at her. "Well, yes," he said, making her laugh with him.

"And the next phase of the plan?" she asked him suddenly.

"Is going to require both trust and faith," he replied with a knowing smirk.

Avie sighed heavily, knowing she wasn't about to get any more information any time soon.

"Something wicked this way comes…" she mumbled, leaning against Jim and ignoring her growing dread.

* * *

><p><em>Yey! New chapter! :D<em>

_Please review. I'm feeling a little down after that complete _arse _told me I'm rubbish and shouldn't write. His words, to be exact, were:_

"_Stop writing. It's hard to read and awful. Get a new hobby"._

_:/ _

_On that note… please, review._


	17. Chapter 16: Richard Brook?

**The Deal ch 16**

_Okay. So there's two months between the trial and the Fall. This is a snippet of what Jim could have been up to those two months, with help from Avie of course. Thank you so very much to everyone who left kind reviews, it's influenced me to push on with this story and even begin the sequel. I know exactly how I'm going to end this now! :D_

_Please keep reviewing! _

_Neve._

* * *

><p>For two months after the trial, Moriarty disappeared. Well. That's what everyone believed. Really, he hadn't gone anywhere. Aside from when he was urgently required to, Jim hadn't left the Kensington house. It had befallen Avie to become a little more domestic – she frequently left the house to get food, drop off packages, and deliver messages. Because nobody was watching <em>her. <em>She was finally allowed to drive places herself. She liked that aspect of the whole _in cognito _business.

Today, she had tucked her hair up under a brown wig that barely reached her shoulders, and dressed in a pair of cheap, ordinary black jeans with a blue tracksuit top and vest top underneath. In short, a style combination that Avie, or, as the media called her, Avie Moriarty, would never wear. She bought the food and returned to the flat. Unpacking the groceries she then went room to room, looking for Jim and Seb.

They were in the main study, the desk circle crowded with papers and laptops.

"What's going on?" Avie asked as she entered the room.

Jim looked stressed. "Trying to hack _this _database," he gestured the screen, "but whoever built it was one clever bastard. I don't know enough code to hack it."

He sounded annoyed at being supposedly beaten by a machine.

"This is where I come in handy," said Avie, plopping down onto Jim's lap and running her fingers over the laptop keys, hands moving too fast for either of the men to keep up with what she was doing.

"Ok. I'm in. Wait… this is your file…" Avie turned to look at Jim in confusion.

"Change this to 'Richard Brook'. Do it." Jim prompted.

Avie did as he ordered, changing things as he directed, closing off any trackers that could hint at her hacking. When she was done, it was as if James Moriarty had never existed at all.

"It'll be like you've never existed…" she breathed.

"And like Sherlock was lying this whole time. Yes." Jim nodded.

"It's brilliant!" Avie exclaimed.

"That is rather the point."

"So. What's the plan?"

"I've found a journalist in desperate need of a story. I'll go to her and spill all, telling her about how Sherlock Holmes hired me, Richard Brook, to play the part of a criminal mastermind, for his own gain. That and I've decided to orchestrate a kidnapping… and then make Sherlock look guilty." Jim snickered.

Avie smirked with him. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

* * *

><p><em>Yes. I know it's short, but I have UNBELIEVABLE writer's block for this :s<em>

_The sequel is underway, but I can't give any hints because it spoils both major end points for this story :3_

_Thank you again to all the kind people who gave me encouragement when I needed it most. Each word I write is like a hand gesture to that guy, and each positive word from you guys is added insult to him, and caffeine to me. :3_

_If any of you have the time, please go read_ doctorHolmestuck_'s stuff. It's great. Yes, we share character names. :P _

_Reviews are love and caffeine... *hint*_

_- Neve_


	18. Chapter 17: Goodbye, My Angel

**The Deal ch 17: Goodbye, My Angel**

_Hey! I have an estimate of another… maybe four or five chapters left on this story maybe less... :D I'm actually keen to get it finished, because it's bouncing around in my brain: most annoying, I assure you. There are no words to describe the thanks I have to everyone who's read(ing), reviewed, and/or alerted this story. I am forever grateful for the support I get in my writing. Thanks most of all to: _doctorHolmestuck, _for checking over my drafts and telling me when I've just gone mental. _C'estMoiLiz, _for the super super long review. Thanks! _

_And _Kie1993, _for leaving a comment to each new chapter. Thank you!_

_and finally, biiiig thanks to _Nerbua, _for giving me the idea of mentioning Richard Brook and Avie Brook as well. :D Thank you!_

Warnings in this chapter: drug use. Not overly graphic, but, it needs a warning, yes?

_Neve_

* * *

><p>Avie huffed to herself as she parked the car outside the Kensington house. It had been a long few days. First, with the kidnapping:<p>

"_Be _quiet, _Seb, or they'll hear us!" Avie had hissed, and Seb had scowled. _

"_You take the girl first," Seb muttered back. Avie nodded. She didn't care if the kid left any clue: they wanted the kids found alive. _

"_No, wait. You take her. We want her to be scared of Sherlock. I'm not a guy," Avie muttered back._

"_Right."_

_They re-convened a few moments later, a child with each of them. _

Avie remembered that as she got out of her car. That wasn't the only thing that had happened that week though. She remembered how Jim had acted the part of Richard Brook flawlessly.

"_I'm an actor! I was hired!" Jim had explained, looking, for his part, utterly terrified. _

"_Then what about her?" John had exclaimed, gesturing wildly at Avie._

"_I am a forensics person, but I'm an amateur. Sherlock gave me the answers to make it seem like I was being helpful. My name is Ava Brook. I'm nobody, really."_

_And she had had them all, hook, line and sinker. She had seen the tiny flicker of doubt in Watson's eyes, and whilst Ava Brook had looked timid and frightened, Avie Moriarty had smiled, triumphant inside._

Avie entered the house, a sense of dread falling over her.

Avie had seen the texts, she understood the significance of the day. She knew what was going to happen, and she knew what would happen to Sherlock's friends if he didn't do as Jim said. She also had a feeling she knew what lengths Jim would go to in order to get Sherlock to comply.

She walked in on Jim putting on his coat, replying to a text, presumably from Sherlock.

"Is it time, then, Jimmy?" she asked quietly, helping him with the coat.

"Yes. It's time." He agreed, turning to face her.

She saw the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, and it was enough to have her worried.

"What's the plan?"

"Three guns, three bullets, three targets. It's simple: either Sherlock dies, or his friends do." Jim explained.

Avie nodded, and then thought about it.

"And what happens if he tries to get you to call them off?" she asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer. The expression that crossed his face was enough to tip her off.

"No. You can't!" Avie protested, her eyes wide and pleading.

Jim had had a feeling Avie would react this way. He sighed internally and reached into his pocket for the drug.

"Take this," he said, holding out the little pill, "It'll calm you down."

Avie eyed him suspiciously. "If it's poison…"

"It isn't. I swear."

She took it, swallowing it quickly. Avie hated taking pills.

"I may have been a little economical with the truth though…" said Jim as Avie began to sway slightly.

"What the… hell…?" Avie asked weakly.

"It's not poison, no. but it's not a calming drug either. It's a sleeping pill. It'll knock you out for about an hour," Jim explained.

Avie was, by now, unconscious. Jim sighed heavily and lifted her onto their bed, kissing her lips once.

"Goodbye, my angel," he murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Alrighty, so we're down to the business end of this fic now. Next chapter, is Jim's suicide, Sherlock's fall, and Avie's confession. :D<em>

_Also, there's going to be a twist. Just a bit of one, but I don't think any of you will have seen it coming._ (doctorHolmestuck _if you're reading this don't give it away in a review!)_

_I might have _18 _up for you all today, depending on how I'm doing and whether I can be bothered, I'm super tired... D:_

_- Neve_


	19. Chapter 18: All Fall Down

**The Deal ch 18: All Fall Down**

_Hooray! I've got towards the end of this, and I'm so very pleased with the amount of story traffic. Thank you _so _much to everyone who's stuck by me with this project, I'm so grateful. Alrighty, I'm sitting here with a big cup of caffeinated goodness, so I'm all set. Not quite sure how this chapter is going to turn out, because I haven't drafted it… . (shh!). Thank you to _C'estMoiLiz _for the super long reviews, and good work on guessing one of the twists. Did you see the other one coming?_

_Neve_

* * *

><p>Jim Moriarty shook hands with Sherlock Holmes.<p>

"As long as I'm alive, you can save your friends. You've got a way out. Well… good luck with that," and he pulled a gun from the inside of his coat, opened his mouth, put the gun in, and pulled the trigger.

xXxXx

Ten minutes earlier, Avie Moriarty had woken up with a slight headache.

Pausing only to shout a very bad expletive, she checked for her gun and her phone. They were both there. She hurried outside to her car, gunning the engine. Thank god Bart's was a five minute drive (if you broke speed laws).

She parked outside and hurried inside.

It took her a few minutes to reach the door to the roof. She was just in time to hear a gunshot.

xXxXx

Sherlock was pacing, trying to ignore Moriarty's body, and all the blood, and goddammit, why couldn't he _think _of something!

He was interrupted by the door to the roof bursting open and a scream.

xXxXx

Avie sprinted out onto the roof, ignoring Sherlock Holmes for the moment. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

She dropped to her knees beside Jim, refusing to acknowledge the tears that blurred her vision. Damn it! She furiously swiped away the traitor tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Jim? Wake up, honey. _Please. _Don't… don't do this… please." Avie's mind, and, in a sense, any sanity she possessed, was shutting off. As she cradled her lover's body in her arms, tears falling, she didn't care if she was getting covered in blood. What did it matter, really? What the hell did any of it matter anymore, because Jim Moriarty was dead, and she was alone.

"Just jump already, you bastard," she managed to hurl the words at Sherlock, amazed at the coherency of her speech.

Sherlock watched Avie cry for a moment, and then pulled out his cell phone. He would call John, he supposed. Leave a note…

xXxXx

Avie watched Sherlock Holmes toss the phone aside, and then, almost gracefully, plunge off the roof. She didn't stand up to go and look. Nobody could survive that. And, to be perfectly frank, she didn't care. She waited for a moment, and then looked down at Jim.

"You did it, honey. You destroyed Sherlock Holmes…" she bit back another tirade of sobs.

"But why did you have to destroy yourself in the process?" she asked, ignoring the silent tears.

"You've gone and left me, you bastard. And not just me…" she let the tears take over for a minute.

"Did you know that? I'm sure you must have known…" Avie thought about it, "God, I hope you knew."

Avie took a deep breath, one of her hands reaching for his. Oh god, he was so cold… she rested his hand on her belly, which, upon close inspection, was a little less flat than usual.

"Three months, honey. I should have told you sooner… but I suppose I'll tell you now. Even though you can't hear me." Avie sighed.

"I'm pregnant, honey," Avie choked out.

* * *

><p><em>0_0 Aren't I evil? Making poor Avie end up pregnant just after Jim's gone and killed himself... <em>

_And yes, it_ is _Jim's kid, because she's three months pregnant. She and Sherlock however, slept together five, nearly six, months ago. :P _

_So. That isn't gonna randomly appear in the story. :D_

_Reviews? _

_Neve_


	20. Chapter 19: Not The Best Plan

**The Deal ch 19: After The Fall**

_Hello! Really are nearing the end of this story… :S _

_So. Who saw Avie's pregnancy coming? If you did… wow. You're good. If the chapters are getting shorter, or too fast-paced, I apologize. :/ I type fast and think even faster, so… it's annoying trying to get everything down. I usually filter out the not-so-important stuff, but I realise some of that is needed to give the story more depth. I don't know how y'all feel about a sequel… let me know?_

_Neve_

* * *

><p>Seb was just packing away his rifle when he felt his phone buzz.<p>

_Seb. On the roof. Bart's. hurry._

_AM_

Seb didn't need telling twice. He grabbed the bag containing his rifle and then hurried out of the building, crossing the street to Bart's, and then hurrying up to the roof.

He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. His boss lay supposedly dead upon the ground, and Avie was a wreck.

_Not one of your better plans, Jim, _Seb thought to himself.

"Avie. Go down and wait in the car, alright?" said Seb.

Avie shook her head. "I'll go home," she said. Seb was shocked at how lifeless she sounded.

xXxXx

Seb waited til she was gone and then produced a syringe from his bag. Injecting the liquid into Jim's arm, he sat back and waited.

"Not one of my smartest plans," a voice commented a few minutes later.

"Too damn right, boss." Seb growled, "but how the hell did you?"

"Blood sample. Blanks in the gun." Jim said airily.

Seb was sorely tempted to hit his boss.

"Avie doesn't know?" Jim asked.

"Avie was here, not five minutes ago, totally convinced you were dead."

Jim looked somewhat guilty.

"So I wasn't hallucinating… but it's better for her if I stay away, at least until the child is born…"

He mumbled to himself. Seb still caught some of it.

"Avie's pregnant? Oh, great, Jim. Just freaking brilliant." Seb said, furiously.

Jim held up a hand. Seb shut up at once.

"I want you to do something for me, alright, Seb? I have to disappear for a little while. I _will _come back, but I need you to look after Avie, and our child, alright? Can you do that?" Jim asked.

Seb scowled. "Fine."

"You're a good guy, Moran." Jim grinned.

"Must be, if I put up with your shit," said Seb darkly.

xXxXx

Seb wasn't exactly sure where Jim went after they parted ways behind Bart's hospital. What he _was _sure of was that Avie was going to be a wreck when he got home. He drove back to the Kensington house, half expecting Avie to be flat out on the floor, having committed suicide herself.

He was therefore relieved to find her sitting in the dark, the curtains drawn, knees drawn up under her chin. He was _not _relieved to see the gun she was twirling between her fingers, however, and he moved quickly to take it from her. Seb sighed internally and wished he could just tell her that Jim was alive. However, he wasn't willing to risk his boss's wrath, so he kept quiet.

It was going to be a long six months.

* * *

><p><em>Nearly there. I'm going to cover the rest of Avie's pregnancy over two, maybe three chapters. :D<em>

_Reviews? _

_Neve_


	21. Chapter 20: Six Months

**The Deal ch 20: Six Months**

_Hey there! This chapter picks up in Avie's sixth month of pregnancy. Reviews?_

_Neve_

* * *

><p>Sebastian Moran wearily climbed up the stairs of the Kensington house. He'd just spent an hour doing target practise down in the basement. It was time to check on Avie.<p>

Seb had practically moved into the building, because for the first two months after Jim's 'death', Avie had become like a robot. Seb had had to employ threats in order to get Avie to eat, drink, work, and sometimes just get up in the morning. The daily routine began with Seb waking Avie, and if she didn't get up, he threatened to drag her. Sebastian Moran was not a man with great levels of sympathy. After making sure Avie ate a good amount of food – she was, after all, supposedly eating for two – Seb went to clean his rifle, or do some form of target practise. Sometimes Avie joined him, but as the months went on, he put a stop to it. So whilst Seb shot things, Avie sulked upstairs, annoyed with him. Or at the world. Seb wasn't really sure what went on Avie's mind anymore. The day usually ended with Seb sitting outside Avie's room, listening to her crying herself to sleep.

It was at that point that he sent Jim a text telling him what a bastard he was. He usually didn't get a reply, but sometimes he got an agreement.

Today, when Seb entered the living room, it was to find Avie missing. Seb scowled to himself.

"AVIE?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, because if she was in the attic, he was going to have to yell.

"No need to yell," Avie said, her voice hoarse from lack of use. Seb turned around to find Avie standing behind him at the foot of the stairs to the second floor. She was wearing a pale blue sweaterdress, somewhat emphasized that fact that Avie was six months pregnant. Over the dress Avie wore a long white coat, made of a sort of sweater-type material.

"You coming or what?" Avie asked.

"Oh, shit!" Seb smacked his forehead with his hand. He had forgotten Avie had a scan today. The last one, she'd gone on her own, and Seb had been worried sick. They got in the car, Avie's black Mercedes, and Seb turned to Avie.

"Which name are you using?"

"Moran. I _am _on file as your sister, remember?"

Seb scowled to himself again. Why hadn't he bothered paying attention?

"Have you picked a name for the kid yet?" Seb asked.

Avie shrugged. "I have a few ideas. I'm sure it's a girl, I'll find out today, but I wanna call her Lola."

Seb thought about this for a moment. _Lola Moriarty. _

"Nice," he said lamely.

xXxXx

Avie put on a brave face as they entered the hospital. She was content with mimicking the actions of normal pregnant women, though really, she just wanted the damn pregnancy over with. Not that Avie didn't want to be a mother, it was just… she didn't want to be a parent without Jim there to help her raise their child.

"Ah, Ms Moran." Doctor Smyth greeted her with a smile, "Come on in."

Avie did so, Seb tailing her.

"This is my brother, Seb," Avie introduced, her acting flawless again. Though why would the woman doubt her? Avie was very good at acting _ordinary. _

Avie herself zoned out for most of it, nodding and agreeing in the right places.

"Do you want to know the baby's gender?" Doctor Smyth asked.

"Umm… yes please," Avie said, the nerves in her voice real this time.

"Well, Ms Moran, it looks like you're having a baby girl. Congratulations," Doctor Smyth smiled kindly at Avie, who returned the smile, genuinely for once.

A baby girl. Lola.

* * *

><p><em>Yey. :3<em>

_Super keen. Probably going to get this done today. Reviews?_

_Neve_


	22. Chapter 21: Nine Months

**The Deal ch 21: Nine Months**

_Hello! This is the penultimate chapter of The Deal… I know! I can't believe it either! D:_

_This is the last part of Avie's pregnancy, and Lola may make an appearance… maybe ;)_

_Reviews are caffeine and love!_

_Neve_

* * *

><p>Since Avie had found out that she was indeed having a baby girl, a child she had now put a name to, her mood had stabilized a little. She seemed more focused, getting out of bed each morning without her brother having to threaten her. She stopped trying to convince Seb to let her shoot things and instead focused on redecorating the room next door to the bedroom she had once shared with Jim.<p>

She had had her eight month scan two weeks ago, and Seb had begun to believe that Avie was on the mend emotionally. Until _the incident. _It had been about a month ago, when Avie had just simply gone mute for a whole day, and it had taken a lot of shouting, threatening, and finally condolence to get her to explain that it was her and Jim's anniversary.

Seb hadn't bothered her for the rest of the day.

And now here Avie was, two weeks from her due date, applying the final touches to Lola's room. She had painted the walls a pale coffee-brown, fitted a wardrobe (admittedly, she had gotten Seb to lift the heavy parts), and completely re-decorated. Seb had to admit, his 'sister' had done a good job.

Seb was in the dining room, cleaning his gun and drinking coffee, when it happened.

He heard a distant _thump _from upstairs, but dismissed it as nothing. Five minutes later, Avie came downstairs with her pale blue overnight bag in her hand.

"Hey, Seb?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Seb didn't look up.

"Umm.. can you drive?"

"Where?"

"Well… ermm… my water just broke." Avie said awkwardly.

"Oh. Shit!" Seb stood up.

"No rush, though," she shrugged.

He scowled at her. "Let's go."

xXxXx

Hospitals. Seb hated them. He paced back and forth outside the delivery room. He had been asked if he wanted to stay, but he had held up his hands in a _no way in hell _gesture. Avie had grinned.

"My brother's squeamish," she had explained, and he had glowered at her.

Now, though, hearing Avie screaming, which was something she _never _did, Seb was starting to wish he'd stayed with her. Right. That was it.

_Oi. You. Get your sorry arse to Bart's. Avie's in labor. _

_-Seb_

He sent it to Jim before really thinking about it. Momentarily, he received a reply.

_I assumed so, as the house was empty. I'll be there shortly. _

_JM_

Two hours passed. Jim didn't show up, and Avie was _still _in labor.

Then three. Four. Six. Avie had stopped screaming, and he could hear a baby crying.

_Where are you?_

_Seb_

Seb would have liked to add a few expletives, but didn't bother. At ten minutes past the sixth hour, one of the midwives poked her head out of the door.

"Mr Moran? Your sister is fine, and so is your niece. You can come in now."

Seb nodded and followed the midwife into the room. They'd cleaned up, and Avie was sitting up, cross legged on her bed, a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Hey, brother dearest," Avie said, a tiny hint of sarcasm in her tone. Seb grinned at her.

"Congrats, Avie," he grinned, and then looked at the baby. The baby was pale, like her mother, with dark hair like Jim and a cross between her parents' eyes.

"Aww," Seb commented a little gruffly: he didn't _do _sentiment.

Avie grinned at him gratefully.

Seb felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_I'm here. Where are you?_

JM

Seb quickly sent back Avie's room number.

"Ms Moran, have you got a name picked out yet?" Doctor Smyth asked.

"Huh? Oh. Umm.. not too sure on a middle name yet…"

"It's fine, dearie, I'll check back later." Doctor Smyth smiled and left the room.

Moments later the door opened and a very familiar person walked in.

Avie looked up, and Seb was glad Avie was sitting down, else he was certain she would have fallen over.

"_Jim?_" Avie gasped.

"Hello, darling." Jim Moriarty said with a sheepish grin.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaannddd Jimmy's back!<em>

_Didn't think I'd separate Jimmy and Avie for too long, now, did you?_

_Eeheehee. Next chapter will be the last. _

_Thank you so much to everyone who's followed this story... :D_

_Neve_


	23. Chapter 22: The End

**The Deal ch 22: The End**

_Hello, and welcome to the final chapter of The Deal. Before I get started, I have some things to say. First off, thank you to all my lovely readers, who have made this story so much more fun to write. I do have a last request regarding this story… I've made a Facebook page for this story… if you're a fan of it, go like it, please? Link is here, and will be on my profile…_

_www. facebook .com/TheDealByNeveMoriarty_

_(obviously remove spaces)_

_Thank you once again to my wonderful readers, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of _The Deal.

_Neve_

* * *

><p>"<em>Jim?<em>" Avie gasped.

"Hello, darling." Jim Moriarty said with a sheepish grin.

Avie blinked, standing up and settling Lola in her crib.

"You're dead. I saw you." Avie said, wondering whether the doctors had given her some sort of drug that caused hallucinations.

"Seb, am I hallucinating?" Avie turned to her 'brother'.

"No, ma'am." Seb said.

Avie turned back to Jim. "How, in the name of sanity, are you standing there?"

"If Sherlock Holmes can fake his death after jumping off a six storey building, I can put blanks in my gun and use a blood sample." Jim shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Avie exclaimed.

Jim looked at her as though the answer was very obvious.

"Because Holmes will have been watching you. Hell, the media was watching too. It had to look real," Jim explained.

Avie frowned at him, and then slapped him hard across the face. Seb, from his corner of the room, chuckled quietly. Not many people were brave enough to slap Jim Moriarty in the face.

"_That, _is for leaving me for six months, going insane, thinking you were dead. You. Complete. Bastard!" Avie told him furiously, and then she tugged on the lapels of his jacket, pulling Jim into a long, passionate kiss.

"And _that,_" she told him, pulling away, _"_is for coming back."

Jim grinned at her. "That's my girl," he said smugly, wrapping an arm around her as they went to stand beside Lola's crib. Avie reached down and lifted their daughter into her arms.

"I'm gonna go get coffee. You guys want?" Seb called, edging towards the door.

"Nah, we're good," Jim said. Seb grinned and then said:

"Good to have you back, boss."

Before exiting quickly.

"Seb was in on it, wasn't he?" said Avie flatly.

Jim grinned sheepishly. Avie frowned but didn't say anything, because Lola had begun to cry again.

"Aww. She's so beautiful. Just like her mother…" Jim said softly, kissing Avie's cheek.

She smiled at him. "She has your hair color though," Avie pointed out.

"Well obviously," Jim smirked, "and hopefully she'll grow up to be just like us too."

Avie laughed quietly and then leaned up to kiss him gently.

"Now now, Jimmy, no teaching her to be a criminal before she can even walk." Avie scolded teasingly. He grinned.

"What about _after _she can walk?"

Avie pretended to think about it. "I don't think she'll have a choice. She'll never see the side of the angels, this one."

Jim grinned at Avie's comment.

"Did you name her?" he asked.

Avie shrugged. "I was thinking… Lola… but if you hate it…"

But to Avie's surprise and happiness, Jim nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Lola Moriarty…" he said quietly, "what a great future awaits you…"

Avie snuggled into Jim, glad to feel his arms around her once more, and kept a hold of Lola at the same time. It was hard to believe that she had gained so much over the space of a year: a wonderful, amazing, utterly _insane _boyfriend, a brother of sorts, and of course her beautiful daughter. Avie couldn't recall a time in her life when she'd felt happier, despite being on the side of the Devil, as Jim called it.

_It's funny, really, _Avie thought as Jim kissed her forehead, _this all began, this all happened, because I chose to get in the car that day… because I chose to make that deal… _

She couldn't help but think of what would have happened if she _hadn't _gotten in the car, if she hadn't made that deal, and subsequently fallen in love with Jim Moriarty.

She shuddered at the thought.

_Yes, Lola, _Avie thought, looking down at her baby daughter, _a great future really _does _await you._

* * *

><p><em>That's it! I'm done! :D :D :D<em>

_I would like to thank all my lovely readers, reviewers and alerters, as well as everyone who made suggestions and gave feedback. It's been great having your support with_ The Deal. _If you've _really _liked this story heaps and heaps, I have made a Facebook page for it. (www. facebook . com /TheDealByNeveMoriarty ) _

_I'm working on a sequel, but I might take a short break... I have other little projects I want to work on... _

_Also, I'm thinking I might do another one-shot tie-in, more on the fluffy side, about the nights following Lola being born... :3 _

_Please review! Reviews are love!_

_Neve. _


	24. ATTENTION READERS!

**The Deal: A Note**

_Hey, _The Deal _fans._

_This is just a quick note to let you know that this story has switched back to 'In Progress', as I'm going to write more to this story as a sequel of sorts. _

_Watch this space!_

_Love, _

_Neve._


End file.
